


Butterflies and Ravens

by WinterGirl524



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, I couldn't resist the temptation, Light Angst, Mentions of Smut, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterGirl524/pseuds/WinterGirl524





	Butterflies and Ravens

Chloe and Max were childhood friends. They grew up around each other, attending primary school together and becoming practically inseparable by the time they each received their Hogwarts letters. They got to the school and instantly everything changed. Chloe was Sorted into Gryffindor, Max into Ravenclaw, and their friendship just… fizzled out. The death of Chloe’s dad only made it that much worse. Chloe spiraled lower and lower and lower until she couldn’t fall anymore.

It was fifth year when she met Rachel Amber, the pretty Slytherin with perfect grades and the attention of everyone, girls and guys alike. It was the middle of the night and Chloe was resting on the bank of the lake, eyes glazed over and a bottle of stolen firewhiskey on the ground besides her. Rachel walked up and took a swig of the stuff, taking a seat without asking and that was all it took for them to become friends.

Chloe taught Rachel how to let loose and, in turn, Rachel taught Chloe how to deal with the darkness. She helped her produce a Patronus. Chloe’s was a raven, powerful and dangerous. Rachel’s was a doe with kind eyes. Sometimes they’d just sit on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and watch their animals, close but not quite touching. Then they started touching. And sometimes more than that. Sometimes it was lips, or roaming hands, or whirlwind conversations that left both of them breathless.

Seventh year brought the end of that though. Rachel got involved in some bad stuff with dark magic and it ended up being the death of her. Literally. She disappeared the summer before and when school started up again Chloe was a mess. A mess that Max decided she wanted to be a part of once more.

Chloe couldn’t resist it. She kept telling herself that Max had abandoned her once, she’d do it again, but that girl was like the best drug she’d ever taken. No, she was so much better. And it was revealed that Max needed her just as much as she needed Max.

They found Rachel’s body only a few weeks before school ended and it left Chloe with tears, of course, but not as much heartbreak as she’d expect. Because she had Max’s hand on the small of her back and the scent of photo developing ink and coffee in her nose and she was okay. Mostly.

They graduated and got a flat together, adopting a cat and living up to the lesbian couple stereotype. And it was good. Everything was just fine.

When the darkness returned, on the days Chloe couldn’t take her mind of what could have been, she and Max would go out into the empty lot next door and watch their Patronuses, with a butterfly from Max, flit between the heaps of trash. Then Chloe would look over and Max would be smiling that small, pleasantly contented smile, and she would be fine once again, just watching their butterfly and raven dance together in the light spring breeze.


End file.
